A Lustful Experience
by ElenaBolton21
Summary: Troy-a lowly kitchen boy- spies on princess Gabriella; never able to control his urges with her in the same room as him, he finds himself under spell and in her clutches and control as they spend one sparkling and glimmering night together. TXG ONESHOT!


**This is in Troy's POV, I hope you like it, it is my second oneshot. ENJOY!**

**Xoxox-Tenney**

**Lustful Experience**

Each gleaming candle with its yellow glow surrounds her beauty like an aura. Her eyes are like a cats; sparkling with curiosity and wonder as she swirls in her dress skirts around her chamber. I feel my breath hitch, i can't believe i am hiding amongst her filthy garments, peeping tom; i scold myself.

Her chocolate locks sweep in circular motions as she twirls and swirls in swifter motions-almost inhuman in her gracefulness. Her lips part as the words to her song exit her teeth. The colour midnight looks lovely in contrast to her pale, ivory skin. It makes my center warm and even further south boil with intense heat.

I lick my lips as my mouth waters; i suppress a sexually charged growl that was broiling in my chest. I grip the edge of her garment bag, the intense heat in me reaching a point of explosion.

Without thinking, I hum softly to the song that she sings to the quiet of her chamber. I have apparently frightened her when she abruptly stops and faces her garment bag. I stiffen. "Who is there?" she asks, her voice shaky and but her petite frame tight.

I gulp and take a breath as i stand up, revealing myself from my hiding place. I have the satisfaction to see that she is only in her dress skirts and a thin silk lingerie top. The heat in my member worsens and i fight to control the bulge in my shorts. "Why are you in here? If my father were to know..?"

Of course, i am only a kitchen boy. I drew in a breath, reluctantly tearing my eyes away from her delightfully full bust and stare at her even more beautiful black orbs. I bow when i remember your title. "Your highness..." it comes out breathless and strained, my heart pounds in my chest as i fight the ecstasy swarming wildly through my veins.

I am unable to tell why i am here, but the truth of me following you to become your secret lover is highly unlikely of me not telling you. I straighten, you seem to have relaxed a bit; you seem more irrestible now than before. The bulge in my shorts tightens and feels like bursting, if you have noticed, you don't utter a word.

Soon, i am unable to control myself. I close the gap between us, cradling your neck and caressing you soft skin as my lips connect with yours. You are shocked, but you adapt and lean in to me, returning my abrupt gesture of desire and affection. You guide us back to your bed, a little too far and we fall upon the mattress, my hands caress your body-sliding up and down your sides, my other cupping your breast.

you moan loudly into my mouth as my fingertips tickle your ribs and soon find the hem of the silk lingerie top; i move my lips to your throat and place chaste kisses on your now warm skin. Your fingers dig into my back once my lips hit the sweet spot in between your shoulder and neck, it's warm and i feel your pulse-it beats like a drum as i connect my lips there and begin to mark you. Your mine.

You moan loudly once again in ecstasy and you bend your back into my stomach, your hands ravenously search my front; stopping at the front of my shirt and feverishly unbuttoning the buttons; but they are small and hard to manage when both our minds are clouded over with the present events.

My hands roam your hot body, yanking off the lingerie and fighting off the dress skirts that only serving the purpose of a barrier to your—what I assumed to be—beautiful pussy lips. I yanked it down to your knees with my strong hands and gave up when suddenly I felt you pull my head from your neck and roughly kiss my lips with an angry passion. Such focus and intent; your fingers dig into my back as you kick off the rest of your dress skirts to your ankles—blissfully and full of ecstasy pounding through my veins I thrust my hard member towards you; although your red lace panties form another barrier.

I began to feel more animalistic as you kissed me more fiercely, your tongue daring to start a battle of dominance with my own. I hungrily accept the dual and we begin our feud. My hands travel to your stomach, rubbing fierce circles on your bare skin; it is now burning hot and my member becomes so hard that there is a pain that feels like it is burning me. I feel suddenly like a savage beast that must make his kill, I let out a sexually charged growl and use one hand to tear away your panties.

The thin fabric makes a sound that is muted between us and the excited sounds that exit both our lips. My other hand is busy groping and massaging your left breast, I move my head down to your right and begin to suck on the nipple. I move my eyes up to watch you; you have thrown your head back in pleasure and are moaning more, more is what I give. I bite it softly; rubbing it with my teeth.

The hand that had discarded your panties is now having its own pleasure to lustfully probe inside of you and explore. I feel the wetness and heat that has built up inside. Your hips buck upward as my finger continues to roam around inside you. "Harder…oh, yes…Harder—Oh!" you scream out in pleasure as my member—now aching to be inside you more than it was before—replaced my finger and I thrust into you.

You wrap your legs around my waist, your arms around my neck; pulling yourself up close to me so head rests on my shoulder. "I want you to fuck me harder than you've ever fucked a woman…I want to feel you deep inside me, and…I want both our screams to shake the walls of my chamber."

I nuzzle your neck with my sweaty face, my member still buried inside you; your legs still wrapped around my waist. I nibble at you neck with my teeth and mark you with my love bite. I make it dark and permanent.

I laid you back on the bed, although your legs remained in their position. You looked at me expectantly, your eyes shining with lust. I smile hungrily and oblige to your hunger pains. The same hunger pains I am now feeling.

I thrust further into you. I pull out and thrust slowly into the next time, holding myself there; listening to the sound of your commanding screaming groan, "Yes, oh ….ye-yes…" I smile, pulling myself out and thrusting once more. It seemed like I literally fucked farther into the down mattress, your nails dug into my back—which was still clothed—and made your hands journey to my buttons, this time tearing at them, and finally succeeding at the mission to remove my cotton shirt.

You pulled me down so that your full breasts were crushed against my hard, sweaty chest. It was your turn to leave love bites.

When your lips connected with the skin of my throat I let out guttural groan that was loud and sounded like it shook the walls. You nibbled at my neck, licking and sapping it with your velvet-feeling tongue; your eyelashes fluttered my skin where you had leaned too close. I groaned once more as we rolled over. You straddled me and your dark locks cascaded over my face. I was thrown into temporary darkness as I let my body sink into the down mattress that was now our cradle.

You released my neck and moved your fluttering eyelashes down my chest, wrapping your soft silk-like lips around my nipples. You began sucking on them; Damn! My member bulged so far into you that your ass rose skyward.

My hands traveled to your back and dug their paths into your sweaty, heated skin. You removed your lips from my left nipple and to the right, sucking on that as you begin grinding yourself on to my member—which feels as if it might explode with in you.

When you have grinded fully onto my hard, aching member you remove your mouth from my nipple and place it back to my lips. As if demanding, your tongue plunges into my mouth as we dual again. We roll over again, I am on top of you and I resume thrusting. I am so far into you that I fuck you into the mattress like you are being buried in a grave.

Our dual is broken when we both giggle at the sound of my balls slapping your ass like a whip hitting bare flesh.

You grab my head and pull me to your ear, you pant breathlessly in my ear, "you have fucked me to my satisfaction…now-I see-that-there-is a-small mess…" you drew in a breath before continuing on. "You wouldn't mind cleaning that up would you?" I happily and hungrily oblige as I slide down to your hot and steaming pussy lips.

I begin lapping up your juices. I taste my own in you.

The sweetness of us both inside and on your pussy is intoxicating. I lap harder, occasionally nibbling at your pussy with my teeth, grinning into it when I hear you groan loudly into your chamber. My hands travel blindly up to your breasts and my fingers find your hard, erect and steaming nipples and begin pinching and massaging them. You groan louder—scream is a more accurate term—I grin bigger into your pussy.

When I had finished lapping your wetness I brought my attention back to your lips—my hands did not leave your breasts and nipples as I did so—and kissed you like the savage that I knew had escaped me. I thrust once more and fucked you more into the mattress.

Our tongues mingled and fought and battled and dueled. Mixing together my seed with your hot, sweet juice.

**Believe it or not, I was sober when I wrote this…yeah.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
